Duel!
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Seychelles has to replace Francis in the upcoming fencing tournament. Team Captain Arthur sees to her training personally. SeychellesxEngland


Duel!

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. All Characters are the copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya.

Annette, wandered out into the gymnasium blowing out her breath and making her bangs dance. Her large brown eyes scanned the room and spotted her opponent, Arthur Kirkland. She studied his calm expression with bemusement. Normally he was sneering or frowning because of some student council business, but right now he was simply collected and comfortable. He strode toward her with purpose, clad in white fencing armor, which did not make him look dangerous or noble, Annette reminded herself. At his side a silver foil glinted in the sunlight. He glanced toward her with those stern emerald eyes.

"Are you ready, Seychelles?" He asked

"Yes," Annette replied in what she hoped was a confident voice.

'Why did it have to be him teaching me?' she groused in her mind. Arthur simply pulled on his mask, and Annette followed suit. She swept up her own foil into her hand. Then they took up their positions opposite each other on the strip. Arthur saluted her, and she mirrored him as was the custom. They crossed blades. Once. Twice. Three times measuring each other and planning their moves. Then Arthur made the first attack. He thrust to the side and Annette defended. She flung him off, then redoubled trying to score. She was too slow and Arthur expertly repelled the strike. Both lunged and their blades clanged against each other. Both sides were blocked. Then Arthur pivoted and lunged. Annette tried to block, but to no avail. The first point went to Arthur.

"You're being far too timid," Arthur admonished

Then he placed his own foil down and came behind her.

"There your feet should be this far apart" Arthur instructed.

"Like this?" Annette asked as she adjusted to match Arthur's example.

The Briton nodded

"Stay calm and relaxed. Just keep your eye on your opponent. Pick a target and commit" Arthur said grasping Annette's hand and leading her into a thrust. Annette tried to ignore how warm Arthur's chest was behind her and the scent of tea leaves surrounding him. Being this close to him did not make her nervous she schooled herself.

"Also if you hold still too long, you'll make it far too easy for me," Arthur whispered

Annette turned to glare, but Arthur had already broken contact and picked up his blade.

They returned to the beginning positions. Once more neither opponent managed to gain ground. Annette could almost see Arthur's teasing smile. He was playing with her. She gritted her teeth. Her face flushed and a fierce determination gripped her. She lunged low. Arthur parried, but the next lunge struck. The touch went to Annette. At this point Annette noted that Arthur was actually breathing hard. It gave her a little bit of encouragement that she was at least making it difficult for him. They took positions for the third round. Arthur once more made the first attack. Annette quickly parried the blow and turned it back. She then struck her own counter attack and to her surprise was pushing Arthur back. Without warning though, he feinted and charged. The blow struck. Arthur handily won the fourth exchange. As they took positions for the fifth exchange Annette had begun to recover. This time she took the offensive. Arthur countered and pushed her back. Then he lunged slightly high forcing Annette to parry. She stepped back to a defensive stance and in another breathe Arthur attacked again. Instinctively Annette moved to parry. In the next instant Arthur was gazing up at her and a victorious smile shown behind the mesh of his fencing mask, his blade pointing at her heart. The point and the match went to Arthur. They both took off their masks and bowed to each other.

"You're getting better," Arthur noted

"Am I?" Annette wondered.

"A couple more sessions, and you'll be in great shape to replace Francis in the tournament," Arthur confirmed

Then he gave her a smile and patted her head.

Annette just turned away. She was absolutely not blushing. She was also definitely not at all happy that overbearing, aloof, Arthur Kirkland had praised her, she told herself.

"Yeah, well Francis watched over me. When he injured himself like that, taking his place was the least I could do," Annette babbled

Arthur simply nodded.

"Anyways tomorrow at the library we're going over some new club proposals. I expect you there," Arthur stated-matter-of –factly.

Annette simply sighed. Arthur left to the boys' changing room. She stood watching him go. Then she turned in the opposite direction for the girls locker room. She pulled on her uniform. She was tired from the work out. Annette gathered the fencing equipment and placed it back where it was normally stored.

'One day I'll show that Arthur Kirkland' she promised Despite herself, she allowed that thought to make her smile.

The End

I know very little about fencing; so I went for the feel of the fencing match over technique. I apologize if any of the moves were a little off. A fencing match seemed like a fun thing to do with the Hetalia characters. I think France, Spain and Prussia would all be legitimately good fencers. However Arthur is one of my favorites and the concept of him as a fencing instructor is just too delicious to resist. Also Seychelles does not get enough love. Annette is a name I totally made up for her. But I think it fits. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
